Routines
by TheHutchersuns
Summary: "I had never said one word to him, so why would he strut along next to me casually asking me what I was doing while I was 2 inches away from ending my own life?" Slightly A/U. Katniss, a suicidal teen, finds herself befriending the last person she ever would have imagined. Rated M for later chapters


Okay so this is like my first fanfic like, _ever_. I had a lot of feels ok? I know it sucks but...enjoy?

I hesitated a little when I looked below me. I couldn't even make out where the water started and where the darkness ended. But what did it matter? I was going to end up in the same place. Face down and floating lifeless in the river below me. I wonder how long it would take people to find my body. Hours? Days? Weeks? And who would genuinely care that I was gone? Nobody. My mom was always out of it. I had no friends at school, unless you counted Gale. But ever since High School started he was awfully busy being a social butterfly and ignoring me, something he was quite good at apparently. I know he pitied me though, we would exchange glances and sighs from time and time and I knew what they meant. He's moved on to bigger and better things now. Meanwhile there's me. I've lived the same life and have gone through the same routine ever since I was 11. For _once _in my life, I wanted someone, _anyone_, to break that routine. But nothing ever goes my way anymore, which is what's brought me here.

The cold metal of the edge of the bridge come in contact with my feet. The coldness is liberating, because I know with one more step, all of this will be over. I shuffle my feet forward and I'm comforted with the thought of all of this being over in a matter of seconds. I'm about to let go of the beam that's keeping me balanced, when I hear a faint noise drifting closer and closer.

"_Shit." _ I breathe. I can't fully decipher what the sound it, but there's no doubt that it's a person. It almost sounds like a bee buzzing in your ears, but not quite. I look over my left shoulder to see where the sound is coming from and spot a faint, bright red light coming towards me. I stiffen back towards the beam to avoid being seen and get this over with already. As the noise draws nearer, I finally realize what it is. A bike. Who the hell is riding their bike at 4 A.M. on a Tuesday morning? It's too dark to see who the person on the bike is, but at this point it doesn't matter. Once they pass, everything can finally come to a close...

I turn my head around to try once more to make out who this person is, or at least see how far away they are from me, but to no avail. The mysterious biker comes in close and I listen for him to pass but he doesn't. Instead he halts and stares straight in my direction. I whip my head around quickly to avoid being seen. He can't see me though, right? It's way too dark, you can't even see your own hand in front of your face.

I hear him put down his bike and start walking over towards where I stand. His feet shuffled loudly against the gravel of the paved road covering the bridge. _Shit, shit, shit! Why is he even stopping here?! _I held my breath as if it would help and waited. His sound of his feet hitting the pavement drew nearer and nearer and I exhaled after much waiting. There was no need to hide anymore, they had already found me.

"Having fun over there?" A voice called out.

Why did he sound so casual? Surely if he could see me he would see that I'm about to, you know, _commit suicide_.

"You know I could show you a couple of lakes around here if you were looking to have a swim. I'm sure it's a lot safer than the water down there." He calls again. But this time I hear him laugh. He actually _laughed_. I look over at him in astonishment and immediately wished I hadn't. His bright smile spread across his face so effortlessly. Like he didn't even have to try to look happy, he just did. And his eyes. Bluer than the cleanest oceans, looked like sparkling crystals in the darkness. I think I might have stared at him for a bit too long because before I knew it, he was a couple of steps away from me, waving his hand in my face.

"Hello? I asked what you were doing over here this early in the morning." He said with another smile.

Why was he acting so nonchalant?

"What does it look like?" I spat out, a bit too aggressively.

His smile faded and his expression turned serious when he spoke again.

"You're Katniss right?" _How did he know who I was? Let alone what my name is. _I certainly knew who he was though, everyone did. The local baker who worked with his family at the local bakery in town. He was popular, but not in the typical way. People knew who he was because of his job, but no one bothered to really befriend him. He had a decent group of friends that he hung out with regularly, and got good grades. I had never said one word to him, so why would he strut along next to me casually asking me what I was doing while I was 2 inches away from ending my own life? It was all so bizarre to me but I realized I was leaving him hanging again.

"Uhm yeah, how did you-"

"I'm Peeta Mellark, my family and I run the bakery in town. You go to my school right?" He asked, giving me a cheeky grin that made my heart melt.

_Made my heart melt? What the hell is wrong with me? _

"Yeah," I breathed, "I think we have some classes together" _Wrong. We had all of our classes together._

"I'm guessing you weren't planning on goin' to school today?" He said.

"Yeah, I don't think that exactly part of my plan." I said sarcastically. He was starting to frustrate me. I expected him to show some concern, ask what was wrong, try to save me, or at least let me vent. But instead, he kept persisting me with annoying questions with obvious answers.

"Well I hear there's gonna be a big quiz for Physics today. If you wouldn't mind, I think I could use some help during lunch to help clear some things up." He said, flashing another one of his trademark smiles at me.

"Why do you want me to help you?" I asked. "There's plenty of other people in that class you could ask, and I'm a bit busy at the moment."

"Because I think you're beautiful." He stated. _Where did that come from? _When I looked over at him again he had that same casual smile on his face that I knew I'd grow weak for.

With that, he mounted his bike and said "I'll see you at school later!" before riding away. And I knew I probably would.

Yes? No? Continue it? Leave it? Let me know brah's ;)


End file.
